


Stumbled upon

by Twats_R_Us



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!fic, Happy Days - Freeform, Ian army, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us





	Stumbled upon

Mickey Milkovich was stressed. he had had a long day at the garage because they were short staffed, he was late picking up his 4 year old daughter Scarlett from playgroup and most importantly, his husband was returning from afganistan after being there for the past 10 months the next day. When Mickey arrived to pick his daughter from playgroup, the woman who ran it looked confused.

"Mr Milkovich, i'm sorry, Scarlett is not here, she was picked up an hour early."  
"What the fuck do you mean some one picked her up?"  
"Her other dad, tall, ginger guy in an army uniform. he was pretty hot to be honest." Mickey just nodded.  
"Thanks, bye." he ran off to his car and drove off. What the hell was Ian playing at? never mind not telling Mickey he got home early but not even mensioning he was going to pick up their kid after the day he had. As Mickey got through the front door, he was angry yet exited about Ian's arrival. he was about to charge in the livingroom but stopped in the doorway when he saw the two people he loved most in the world. Ian was sitting cross legged with his back towards Mickey, he was still wearing his army uniform and his bag was in the corner of the room. Scarlett Mirrored his position sitting next to him with her hair in a dark hair in a pony tail and yellow dress. Mickey observed his view.

"Scarlett, since you're a big girl now, do you know how to spell your name?"  
"Of course i do, S, C, A, R, L, E, T, T I'm not 3 anymore daddy."  
"Okay okay, well how many letters are in your name?" She scrunched up her face and held her fingers up.  
"8! See daddy I'm smart." Ian laughed and held her closer.  
"What about dad's name? How do you spell that."  
"D,A,D." Ian laughed again.  
"What's dad's name?"  
"Dad, but aunt Mandy calls him fuck face or Mickey." Ian's Mouth gaped open with shock.  
"Hey pretty girls don't say ugly words okay?"  
"I like Mickey." Scarlett stated and smiled.  
"No honey, the other word."  
"Dad always says fuck, he's not ugly." Mickey couldn't help but laugh. The two figures turned around. Scarlett immediately jumped up.  
"Dad, Dad, Daddy's home!" Mickey scooped his daughter up and held her. Ian walked over to Mickey and pulled him into a tight hug while Scarlett was clinging onto him. Ian and Mickey shared a short but hard kiss.  
“Did ya miss me?” Ian asked.  
“Naa, I have that vibrator remember?” Ian smirked while covering his daughter’s years.  
“How long do I have your dick for this time before you try to get it shot off again?” Ian rolled his eyes at the familiar question.  
“Urm not that long actually, you’re gunna have to put up with me for ever since I’ve been discharged…” Mickey looked up at his husband and kissed him deeply.  
“Oh since when was Scarlett a child prodigy, let’s just hope she don’t turn into Lip when it comes to personality.”  
“Oh don’t get me started, Lip is claiming her as his little minion or some shit.”  
“Oh no…” they both laughed and hugged their daughter.


End file.
